Molly-G248
Petty Officer First Class Molly-314 (Born as Margaret Jennifer O'Donnell), is a SPARTAN-III Gamma Company operator under the callsign Espada-3. She served with distinction throughout the Human-Covenant War, participating in many major battles of the war. Molly and her team would also be chosen to defend many critical ONI sites on the colonies during and after the war. Early History and Training Margaret O'Donnell was born to a prostitute and her john. Naturally, her father had never shown his face to her or her mother again. Molly was born as an only child, miraculously without any complications. Molly's mother had never shown her much love, only bothering to feed and clothe her. As a result, Molly had enjoyed much more freedom than most children her age, being free to wander the streets of her slum alone, heedless of the danger doing so posed. The few times that she encountered less than savory elements, the utilized her small stature to hide in the rubble of the slums. She returned home one day to find her mother dead on a street, evidently a victim of gang related violence. Career Project TALOS Close to the end of the Human-Covenant War, the CAA had sought methods to stem the tide of veterans with missing limbs, severely damaged organs, and other critical injuries sustained during wartime. They had commissioned the nascent Argonauts to develop a solution, and soon after, the scientists returned with the concept of Project: Talos, a campaign to catapult human cybernetics technology forwards. Argonauts had finished the theoretical work on Project: Talos soon after the Battle of Farhold, in which thousands of UNSC service men and woman were left crippled, among these included Molly. Some Argonauts assigned to the project expressed concern over her inclusion as a test subject, though others were eager to see if their work could match the legendary superhumans that the UNSC developed. Molly's injuries were extreme, resulting in the amputation of her left arm, and the removal of both of her eyes. Her internal organs were left a bloody mess by plasma fire and needler shots. Medical and cybernetic technology could save her life, but would damn her to a body inferior to her's. The Argonaut doctors had offered her a choice similar to the one she made as a child. Subject herself to another battery of experimental medical augmentations, or be left a shell of her former self. The Talos project doctors had explained that complications were to be expected, due to their unfamiliarity with SPARTAN physiology, but Molly insisted that they continue with their procedure While Molly had no complications when the replacement arm was installed, she suffered from frequent and painful hemotypsis from the rejection of her pulmonary implants. Her ocular replacements were also imperfectly installed, and she was prone to bouts of random blindness. To keep her implants from being rejected entirely, Molly was issued a battery of immunno suppressants, antibiotics, and painkillers to prevent her body from failing entirely. Chief among these was Hexezene, the drug responsible for prevention of a catastrophic rejection event. However, the s In a desperate and, frankly stupid, attempt to rid herself completely of these symptoms, she took larger doses of Hexezene at a time, resulting instances of her immune system nearly shutting down in response, which had nearly resulted in her death if not for the timely intervention of UNSC medical staff and Argonaut observers. Psychological damage was entirely not preventable, and Molly suffers from phantom pains of varying severity, from a mild inflammatory feeling, to shooting pains, these are mitigated by painkillers whenever possible. While the side effects of her new augmentations were undoubtedly painful, her body was restored almost completely. With her titanium alloy arms, she could match and even exceed other SPARTAN-IIIs in hand-to-hand combat. With her artificial heart, she could compete with her comrades in terms of running speed and endurance. With her false eyes, her aim was just as true as it was in her previous body. The eyes were capable of compensating for extreme bursts of light, rendering her immune to flashbangs, and the bright flashes of light created by energy weapons, without her armor. The sight of Molly's bizarre new prosthesis unsettled many. They drew mockery and fear in equal amounts, earning her the nickname 'Tinman' from her fellow soldiers.The milky white and grey of her ocular prosthesis made them look false, and gave her a cold, inhuman gaze. The false musculature of her arm was made to be identical to her own, though sans skin. The sight of white, exposed muscle was disturbing to many. Personality and Traits Category:Gamma Company